


Timing

by Heavenly_Bodies



Series: When Arthur Found Out [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Heavenly_Bodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were all written for <a href="http://merlin_land.livejournal.com/profile">merlin_land</a>’s When Arthur Found Out Challenge, my categories were “past” and “present” but the third is what happens when I’m exhausted and stressed out and see the words “When Arthur Found Out” and have to go to the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

Arthur was breathing fast, his sword moving like lightening, slashing at the tendrils of flora that were attempting to drag him and his men down. It was a losing battle, a fact he’d never admit or let on, but it was; how could you defeat the very earth?  
He looked around trying to judge how the others were fairing.

Lance and Leon were hacking away at a large root and its smaller offshoots as they tried to grab at their legs and arms, between them they were keeping each other relatively free, but not much else. To his left Gwaine and Elyan were holding off a virtual cascade of vines coming from above and below, Percival managing to keep his powerful body free with strength as much as weaponry, somehow striking at his own attackers as well as breaking away to slice at those coming towards Arthur and the others, but Arthur knew his strength wouldn’t hold out, none of them would. And Merlin, he knew Merlin could defend himself, he _knew_ it. If only the idiot would do it instead of pretending.

Arthur could hear the foreign words spoken quietly, in a voice he knew like his own, its timbre laced with anxiety and fear. He fought to see Merlin to make sure he was protecting himself and not doing something stupid like trying to protect everyone else, he suspected it wouldn’t be the first time he’d done that.

Mere paces behind Arthur, Merlin struggled against the wild spouts of an oak tree, lashing out and whipping his skin while its roots curled up his leg and around his waist. " _Géancyrr næssa,_ ” he whispered, eyes glowing that otherworldly gold. He had to get free to help the others, but every time he banished the plants creeping and constricting him more would take their place. He wracked his mind trying to come up with a spell powerful enough to free himself and his friends. He saw a vine entangle Arthur’s sword arm, without thinking he cried out to him eyes flashing as wordless power seeped from him into the air and earth.

Arthur stared at his manservant as the branches, leaves, roots, and vines slowly edged away retreating back to the earth where they belonged, releasing them from their deadly grasp.

Terrified eyes, still swirled with trails of golden magic, met the Prince’s. “I’m sorry,” he forced out breathlessly.

Everyone else was forgotten in that moment, it was only the two of them.

“Arthur?” Merlin knew he should run, but these were his friends, and whatever fear he felt he couldn’t believe they would turn against him.

In two long strides Arthur reached him, expression unreadable, he grabbed the young man and shook him hard, then pulled him to him. “Finally,” he whispered to Merlin’s ear.

“Arthur?” Merlin repeated, a different kind of hesitation in his voice.

“You’re an idiot.”

There was a collective sigh from his knights and Arthur turned to them, arm still slung around Merlin’s neck, “Alright Gwaine, who won the pool?”


End file.
